Sisters by Chance Friends by Choice
by Eva the Evil Elf
Summary: Bella and Renesmee are twin sisters and the daughters of Aro. The Cullens come to stay a week for a ball that is being held. Edward has his eyes on Bella, but she is already taken. What happens when a random vampire shows up? Who is the random vampire? read to find out. Has been put on hold.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except my OC who will be in the next chapter.

_**A/N:**_ I would like to think my beta reader writergal96.

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

_My name is Isabella Marie Volturi and I am a vampire/human hybrid. I have a twin sister named Renesmee Carlie Volturi, who is also a vampire/human hybrid. We are the princesses of the Volturi because our father is Aro. This Friday my dad is holding a Halloween Ball and all the vampires of the world will be here. Today the first two covens will be arriving and they are the Denalis and the Cullens. I have meet a few of them before and became good friends with them along with my sister and the rest of the guard._

"Bella! Hurry up and get your butt in the throne room now." Ren yells from the throne room.

_I walk through the doors and see my father and uncles along with my sister and the High Guard. I walk over to my sister who is standing next to her mate Alec._

"You do know I was about to walk in when you yelled?" I ask her.

"Girls." Dad says looking at us.

_Just then Demetri and Felix walked in with the Denalis and Cullens behind them. I turn to look at Ren just as she turns to look at me. We nod and share our secret smile. Alec looks over at us and drops Ren's hand and goes to stand behind his sister._

"Eleazar! Carmen! Garrett!" I yell at the same time my sister yells "Kate! Carlisle! Esme!" _They turn to look to see who yelled their names, when they see us running over to them._

"Girls, how are you?" Esme asks as she hugs us.

"Great. Can we finally meet the rest of your covens?" Ren asks Eleazar.

I look to see my father laughing at me and Ren.

"What are you laughing at old man?" I ask my father.

_I look to see the Denalis and Cullens staring at me, like I got two heads, except Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Carlisle and Esme._

"Why are you all looking at me like I have two heads?" I ask them.

"No one ever talks to Aro like that." The bronze hair guy tells me.

"Well, you can't, but I can so stop looking at me like that." I tell him.

"What makes you so special? You are just a plain human girl. Why are you even here in the first place?" The blonde Cullen girl asks me.

"Oh no she didn't." I hear Demetri mutter.

"To answer your questions I live here and for your information I am a vampire/human hybrid and so is my sister here." I say pointing to Ren.

"To answer your first question we are Aro's daughters and the princesses of the Volturi, Rosalie." Ren tells her.

_Now I remember their names. I forget Carlisle and Eleazar told us their names and powers. I look to see Edward staring at me. Oh, great my week is now ruined._

"How do you know my name?" Rosalie asks Ren.

"Carlisle and Eleazar told us all your names when they came to visit before and we also know who has a power and what that power is. Edward stop staring at my sister." Ren says.

"Why?" Eddie asks.

"You should stop staring at me because I have a..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Previously:_

_"Why?" Eddie asks._

_"You should stop staring at me because have I a..."_

**Renesmee's POV**

"You should stop staring at me because have I a mate." Bella snaps at Edward.

_I look at Edward and see anger in his eyes at the same time I feel Bella's shield around all of us except for Edward. I look behind me to see Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri walking towards me and Bella. I feel a calm wave wash over us and know Jasper is trying to calm Edward down. Just then the throne room doors open and I hear a voice that I haven't heard in almost two years._

"I told you something was going to happen didn't I?"

"Yes, Peter you told us a thousand times already. Ness! Bell!" Charlotte says running over to us.

_Peter and his mate Charlotte are like older siblings to me and Bella. I turn to Char and see Peter walking towards us smiling with a vampire I have never seen before behind him._

"Hey Char. Peter." I say at the same time Bella does and we all start laughing.

"Whose your friend?" I asks Peter.

The random vampire walks out from behind Peter and I see she has gold eyes.

"My name is Holly and I am from Greece, but I have been living in Ireland until I met Peter and Charlotte a year ago." The vampire, I now know as Holly, says.

_I look at Holly and see she has straight black hair down to her waist that goes well with her gold eyes. I turn to Edward and see Demetri and Felix have him by his arms. I turn back to Holly._

"Holly do you want to go swimming?" I ask her.

"That sounds fun, but I don't have a swim suit." She tells me.

"You can borrow one of mine." Bella tells Holly.

_I turn to my dad and see him talking to Carlisle and Eleazar._

"Dad, we are going swimming. You know where." I tell him and he gives me the look.

"Fine. Jane, Heidi, Charlotte you want to go swimming?" I ask them.

_Dad does not want me and Bella to go into the forest without Jane or Heidi or one of the guys with us._

"Yes!" They say at the same time, creepy.

"Can we come along?" Alice asks pointing to herself and the rest of the girls.

"Yes, but no guys allowed." Bella says.

"Let's go get changed!" Janey yells that the crazy person she is.

_We run off to mine and Alec's room to get ready._

**20 mins later**

_We were all ready to go in 20 minutes. I look around and see we all had on the same swim suit just different colors. Jane was wearing hunter green, I was in baby blue and Bella was in dark blue. Heidi was in blood red, Rosalie was in semi dark red and Esme was in light purple. Alice was in hot pink, Holly was in sunset orange and Charlotte was in neon green. Tanya was in dark purple, Kate was in baby pink, Irina was in neon orange and Carmen was is in neon pink._

"Let's go swimming!" Bella shouts.

_We run out of the castle and into the forest. Jane runs ahead of me and Bella and jumps into the lake. Me and Jane found this lake three years ago hunting and we come here to swim all the time._

"Wow." Kate says.

_We all run and jump into the water two at a time. _

**2 hrs later**

_We have been swimming for about two hours when we hear a howl close by at the same time Demetri and Alec come running into the clearing. Me and Bella look at each other and run in the direction of the howl with Jane, Charlotte and the guys following us. We arrive in a clear about two mile away from the one we were just in and see... _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ I would like to thank my step-sister for helping find a mate for Heidi. I would also like to thank jenn008 for helping find Edward's and Tanya's mates and I would also like to thank SakuraDragomir for letting me borrow one of her OCs for my story. Kat is my OC. One last thing all outfits for this story will be on my profile.

**Chapter 3**

_Previously:_

___We have been swimming for about two hours when we hear a howl close by at the same time Demetri and Alec come running into the clearing. Me and Bella look at each other and run in the direction of the howl with Jane, Charlotte and the guys following us. We arrive in a clear about two miles away from the one we were just in and see..._

**Renesmee's POV**

_We have been swimming for about two hours when we hear a howl close by at the same time Demetri and Alec come running into the clearing. Me and Bella look at each other and run in the direction of the howl with Jane, Charlotte and the guys following us. We arrive in a clear about two miles away from the one we were just in and see my best, shape-shifter, friends._

"Jake! What are you guys doing here?" Bella asks Jake.

"We want to visit you and I haven't seen my mate in a month." Jake says.

"Follow us." Bella says.

_We run back to the lake. We get there and see everybody sitting around taking. The girls look up as they hear us approach them. Heidi jumps up from where she is sitting as soon as she sees Jacob._

"Jakey!" Heidi yells as she runs to hug him.

"What are wolves doing here?" Tanya asks.

"They are here because Jake is mine and Bella's best friend and he is also Heidi's mate." I tell her.

"Can we head back already?" Jane asks.

_We head back to the castle and me, Jane, Heidi, Char and Bella go to Bella's room to change. Half an hour later we are on our way to the throne room when we see Hakari, Jane's mate, and his younger sister Kat. We walk into the throne room to see everyone is already there along with Alistair. I go stand by Alec while we wait for the pack to come in. Speak of the pack and they shall appear._

"Hello, Aro. Marcus. Caius." Sam greets my father and uncles.

_You heard right my family and the pack get along great. My father and uncles and the rest of the guard thinks of them as family._

"Hello, Sam. How will you be staying this time?" Dad asks Sam.

"How ever long you will let us stay." Sam says.

"I guess you will never leave unless you want to because you know you all are welcome to stay here for as long as you want." Dad tells the pack.

"Yes!" Heidi says before running over to Jake and kisses him.

_We all start laughing at her craziness. I turn to Holly and see she is looking down sad._

"Hey, what's up?" I ask her.

"Just thinking about my human life." She tells me with a sad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Previously:_

_"Hey, what's up?" I ask her._

_"Just thinking about my human life." She tells me with a sad smile._

**Renesmee's POV**

"Want to talk about?" I ask.

"Can we go someplace else to talk?" She asks me.

"Sure. We can go to the music room, but can Bella come two?"

"I don't care."

_I look over at Bella and motion her to me. We all walk out of the room and down some hallways to the music room. The music room has three couches that can seat five people each. We each sit on a different couch facing each other._

"So, Holly can you tell us about your human life?" Bella asks.

**Holly's POV**

"I was sixteen when my father went missing. A month after he went missing our house caught on fire I was in town at the time, but my mother was home and died in the fire after becoming trapped. I had no other family to live with amend no money, so I left Greece and ended up in Ireland at the ago of seventeen.

People along the way helped me by giving my places to stay, food, and clothing and one woman gave me her last horse. The woman's name was Anne and the horse's name was Starlight. A month after I arrived in Ireland I got attacked by a vampire. A week after I was changed I figured out that I could drink animal blood. I have never killed a human in my life and I am great full for that."

**Bella's POV**

"Holly what was your parent's names?" I ask.

"My mother's name was Misty and I had her eyes which were jade green. I look my like my father did with my long straight black hair and his name was Aro."

"What!?" Renesmee and I yelled at the same time.

"What all I said was that my father was maned Aro?" Holly asks us.

"Holly, our father's name is Aro and looks just like you." Ren tells her.

"You mean that we could be half-sisters?" Holly asks.

"Yep." I say popping the 'p'.

"Dad!" Ren yells out the door.

_A few minutes later our father was in the room._

"Yes, girls?" Dad asks us.

"Dad, did you ever have a daughter named Holly when you were human?" I ask.

"Yes. Why?" Dad asks me.

_I look over at Holly to see if she could she would be crying right now. I nod to her. She gets up and walks toward dad._

"She asked because my name is Holly and you are my father who went missing when I was sixteen." Holly tells him.

"Holly?" Dad asks her looking like he would cry if he could.

"Yes, daddy it's me." Holly says hugging him.

_Dad waves me and Ren over and engulfs us in a hug with Holly._

"I am so happy right now. I have found my father and gained two sisters all in one day." Holly says.


	5. AN

A/N: this story has been put on hold because I am trying to write on my other story some and also because I am taking all honor classes this year plus AP Chemistry so I don't have much time to write because I have study a lot. I will post again when I get a chance. I still can't come up with anything for my next chapter. The story is going to be Putin hold until I can come up with an idea for the next chapter.


End file.
